


Kintsugi

by PixelatedRose



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, Gen, Heavy on the angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid!Quackity, Hybrid!Technoblade, Is there such a thing as a platonic slow-burn???, Protective Alexis | Quackity, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity gots trauma, Quackity has Raynauds cause fuck you I said so, Quackity is a duck hybrid, Techno Is A Piglin Hybrid, uhh ask to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedRose/pseuds/PixelatedRose
Summary: Kintsugi is the art and practice of taking broken pottery and fixing the cracks with gold- showing that it was once broken and is now something new- that rather than trying to hide the fact that it was broken, they acknowledge it and highlight the breaks, understanding that it was an event that happened, and now it is far more beautiful for it.Quackity has had a bad childhood- well, more than just childhood. He’s had a shitty life. Chalk full of abuse and neglect- self inflicted and caused by others alike. And It’s always so fucking cold.Technoblade thinks Quackity deserves to heal. Besides, he keeps his house warm during the winter.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	Kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write a quackity-centric fic for like a month now ;-;  
> Anyway- HELLO MY FELLO PLATONIC QNB FOLKS!!!! I hope to feed you as well as myself lol  
> DISCLAIMER!!! This is not a ship fic in any way- if you see it as such I cant very well STOP you, but Techno isn't comfy with being shipped and I mean to stand by that. Fuckers. In any case, if anything I write in here crosses any of the cc's boundaries, please tell me so I can either take down the fic or otherwise fix it!! And as always, this is meant for fun, so just lay back, chill out, and relax :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Quackity shivered once again as a breeze blew past him. He didn’t know how the hell no one else didn’t shiver with him, wearing short sleeves and thin skirts. His hands were cramping up and he forced himself to play longer.

He had been incredibly lucky to find a job in the small town, playing in front of a bar to try and draw in customers, but it was so horribly cold in late October and he lacked gloves of any kind to keep them from shaking. It was honestly detrimental to his playing too…

An idea struck him and he paused, placing his guitar on the ground for a moment, deciding to hide it in a bush nearby lest it be stolen or damaged. He pushed his way through the doors into the partially full bar and walked to the front up to the barkeep, who was laughing drunkenly to his patrons.

“Hey, I was wondering if-” He started, very quickly being cut short by an irritated face.

“The fuck you doin in here, boy? Didn’t I send you out to bring in customers?” He slurred, gesturing to the door with a half full bottle.

Quackity shrunk slightly, burying his hands into folds of cloth to try and keep them warm in this precious moment of heat. “Y-yeah, but it’s getting cold and I’m having trouble playing-”

The barkeep barked a laugh. “Fucker? Cold? How bitchy can you  _ be _ , it’s not fucking  _ cold _ !!” He took a hard drink from his bottle and pushed at Quackity’s shoulder, sending spikes of alarm through the boy. “Go back and keep playin, ya brat.”

Quackity’s hands trembled- from the still remaining cold or from anxious frustration, he couldn’t tell. “Sir,” His voice decided to be bold without his consent. How unfortunate… “I can’t play well, my hands are-”

“So,  _ what _ ?” The keep slurred, irritation evolving into quickly bubbling anger. “The hell you want to do? You wanna cry? You gonna bitch till you mommy comes and picks you up? Gonna scream until you- what?  _ Aren’t cold _ ?” The keep stood up and Quackity regretted coming in at all. “Well I’ll tell you one thing, fucker,” The keep still held the bottle in his hand and Quackity began to panic, stuttering and stumbling back. “I’ll sure as fuck give you something to scream about!!”

_ At least my guitar isn’t here… _ Quackity thought barely, as a hand caught the back of his collar and a bottle crashed over his arms and head. He thought bitterly about how no one would help him as a foot caught on his back and he did indeed scream when he heard a snap.  _ Serves me right though… _ the thoughts slipped through his mind as he hid his hands under himself.  _ I should’ve just stopped shaking… _

And as he was tossed out to the streets a memory blurred his mind.

_ A kind face frowning down at him. “Hide your shaking, child.” It said as Quackity trembled. “You’ll look weak.” _

And Quackity tried to still his shaking.

He breathed, the action stabbing his ribs. 

He stood, trying not to collapse.

He grabbed at his guitar in the bushes, slinging it across his back.

And he began to limp away.

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid, _ He told himself.

This town wasn’t any help to him.

_ All your own fucking fault, _ He thought truthfully.

He had made it all the way out of the gates of the town.

_ Idiot, good for nothing, _ He recited the words like prayer.

He had made it all the way down the road, enough so he couldn’t see the gates anymore.

_ Your fault, all your fault, _ He stared down, ignoring his dizziness and the droplets of dark he saw.

He made it all the way through the forest and out to the fields.

_ You deserve what you got. _ He trembled over and over- couldn’t keep himself from it.

It was cold.

It was so cold.

He had made it so far.

But his hands were white and he couldn’t feel them through the pain that ached with it.

Quackity shook violently and didn’t even seem to care or notice when a horrible monster blew up, sending him crashing to the ground with burns on his arms and legs and rock cuts on his ribs and cheeks.

_ “Hide your shaking, child.” The voice was so soft, so kind, kinder than any voice he’d ever heard. He loved that voice. He’d do anything the world over and more for that voice. _

So Quackity stopped moving.

* * *

Technoblade had spent days traveling back from the harbor, and had spent nearly the whole night trying to reach the next town over. He was interrupted by another large creeper hole in the road- damn, they should really pay their workers to get that fixed.

He was ready to move on again when he caught the scent of something completely different than the horrible acid of the left over explosion.

It smelled like a person.

_ And blood _ .

Normally, Techno wouldn’t have thought twice about a random body he’d find on the side of the road- hell sometimes  _ he’d _ be the reason they were there. But something compelled him to get off his horse and investigate. He’d chalk it up to his weird piglin senses.

As he approached the body, his senses sharpened even more, and his heart rate picked up without his consent. The body on the ground was ragged for sure, ripped and torn clothes covered in dirt and grime, his hands and fingers were devoid of most if not all it’s complexion and were icy. He was covered in cuts and bruises and acid burns and something about it hurt Techno’s heart.

Through ripped cloth, he could see dirty bandages wrapped against his body and knew why he smelled like the sky. And beyond that, he smelled like a friend. Someone he could trust. Something about him screamed trustworthy and welcoming and reminded Techno of warm gold and honey tea.

_ Oh well. _ He tried to think, ignoring the way his arms and hands moved without his consent.  _ I guess it’s sad he’s so beat up, not like I’m gonna do anything. _ He thought as he carefully picked up the small boy and began to carry him back to his already crowded cart.  _ Poor thing will probably die in a day or two without help. _ Techno continued as he shoved things over to lay the boy down in the back, having to unload boxes and sacks of important goods to do so.  _ Just another unfortunate hybrid. _ He thought as he rummaged around for his med kit. “Not my problem, anyway…” He murmured, unsure of how he had come to be in the middle of cleaning and dressing the stranger’s wounds.

It was when he really looked around himself and at the unconscious stranger that he realized that, for now, it  _ was _ his problem.

He decided not to think too long about that.

Once he was done patching the boy up, he cuddled him in his warm red cloak- the one he usually saved for himself for when he neared home- and wrapped a heat stone in each of his icy hands, carefully tying the rocks to his palms so the cold boy wouldn’t accidentally let go and lose them. Finally loading his cart back up, having shoved the boy as comfortably in the back corner as possible, he noticed one last thing on the side of the road, a few feet off from where the boy had been.

It was a guitar. Slightly dinged up and a little singed from the creeper explosion, out of tune now with one of the strings snapped- but it was a guitar. He really  _ didn’t _ have room for it in his cart, unfortunately. The strap on it looked hand-made and colorful.

_ Oh well. _ Techno thought tragically.  _ Not my- _

Techno was on the move again, strange hybrid boy in the back of his cart and beat up guitar slung across his back.

God...how the hell had he gotten himself into this mess?

Or at least that’s what he would have liked to think. But as the sun began to rise above the slowly closing in hills that cut and made the valley, Techno thought of the boy with a softly anxious heart and knew this mess would more than likely be a welcome one.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, I know, but if I don't get something out I'm never gonna work on it again lol.  
> anyway, that's all I have to say for now, thank you so much for reading Kintsugi!! And tell me what you think in the comments if you enjoyed it!! Tell me what you'd like to see out of the story or your favorite part!!  
> And as always, Stay Fresh and Minty, Folks!!


End file.
